


Шалости-невинности

by allla5960



Category: Vampire Diaries RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 04:30:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4165965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allla5960/pseuds/allla5960
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Потому что после случившегося нас больше не оставят в лифте вдвоем.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Шалости-невинности

**Author's Note:**

> PWP, романтика, юмор, РПФ, следовательно, ООС;   
> таймлан времен съемок 4s TVD, мельком упоминаются Джули, каст и несуществующее общее прошлое;   
> из предупреждений оральный секс, секс в общественном месте и отсутствие образа мачо у Нейта.

— Я не хочу тебя видеть, Нейт! — Клэр неслась по коридору, сбивая по пути всех актеров каста. И осветителей. И рабочих. И гримеров. 

— Клэр! — протянул Бузолич и бросился за ней, задевая всех тех, о кого не споткнулась Холт. 

Он бы крикнул что-нибудь ещё, но его перебил громогласный голос Джули Плек. 

— Так! Все собрались на читку! 

Актеры, — и, будем честны, все люди, находящиеся в павильоне, — вздрогнули и, как по команде, заоборачивались, стараясь найти дверь в конференц-зал быстрее других. Что ж, Джули была харизматичной личностью и довольно сильной — в прямом и переносном смысле. 

— Я не могу остаться, Джули. Прости, — виновато произнесла Клэр, прижав руки к груди, и проворно проскользнула в открывшиеся двери лифта. 

— Я тоже, — безо всякого выражения пробормотал Нейт и попытался так же ловко проскочить мимо Джули. 

— Никуда вы не пойдете! — схватив его за руку, категорически воскликнула Плек. На фоне послышался огорченный вздох Нины — да уж, разборки придется отложить, против лома кхм-кхм... 

— Я не буду находиться в одной комнате с этим идиотом! — выплюнула Клэр и, скрестив руки на груди, уставилась прожигающим взглядом на пытающегося вырваться из стальной хватки Нейта.

Двери лифта уже стали съезжаться, а у Бузолича получилось высвободить запястье из мощной руки Джули. И он с разбега ввалился в кабину. 

Лифт, моргнув светом, поехал вниз. Где-то наверху засвистели Йен и Джозеф и послышалась громкая ругань Джули. Но Нейт этого не слышал, он видел только огромные голубые глаза, смотревшие на него с каким-то пустым выражением. Бузолич с разбега упал на грудь, и поэтому даже сейчас, когда он поднялся, тупая боль отдавалась в грудной клетке. 

— Клэр, я не хотел, — потирая грудь, проговорил Нейт, подходя к ней ближе. 

— Я не хочу тебя слушать! — наконец ее лицо приобрело осмысленное выражение. 

— Это был невинный розыгрыш, — он сделал ещё один шаг в сторону Клэр.

Так как лифт был грузовой, то в запасе у Холт было ещё три метра, которые они довольно быстро пересекли за пару шагов. И вот она уже стояла прижатая к стене. Вернее Нейт стоял в полуметре от нее, но Клер почему-то старательно жалась к стене. 

— Нейт, ты сказал моему парню, что я беременна! Это ты считаешь невинностью?! — в бессильной ярости сжав кулачки, возмутилась она. 

— Клэри, дорогая, не волнуйся, он тебя так сильно любит, что готов принять с чужим ребенком, — со смешком проговорил Бузолич. 

— Что?! — в возмущении задохнулась Клэр. — Как ты посмел! 

Она открывала и закрывала рот, размахивала руками и судорожно что-то бормотала. Казалось, ей не хватало воздуха и актерских способностей, чтобы выразить свое недовольство вербальным путем. 

— Так ведь это правда, дорогая, — с какой-то легкой грустью произнес Нейт.

— Что правда?! Что я беременна?! Очнись, Нейт, я не занималась этим уже два месяца... — начала доказывать Холт и тут же замолкла, поняв, что сболтнула лишнего. 

— У тебя два месяца не было секса? — немного удивленно спросил Нейт, чуть подаваясь вперед, ближе к ней.

— Какая тебе разница, Бузолич? Я — не ты. Я не буду спать с первым попавшимся... — эмоционально ответила она и снова резко умолкла. Черт возьми, это было ее вечной проблемой — научи бы ее мама вовремя заткнуться, вместо выпечки вишневых пирогов. 

— Ты считаешь, я сплю с первыми попавшимися? — обманчиво мягким голосом спросил Нейт, одним шагом приближаясь к ней вплотную. Он не нависал над ней, просто в полутьме лифта было сложно разглядеть лицо Клэр. Да и, честно говоря, его задели слова Холт. 

— Нет, просто... — Клэр старалась не смотреть в его темные глаза, в которых плескалась немалая злость. 

Правда, злился он на себя. Серьезно? Он же хороший парень! Да, может быть чересчур общительным и дружелюбным, но не до той степени, где ему приписывают славу Казановы. Нет-нет, у него никогда не было желания быть альфа-самцом, про которого ходит ровно столько слухов, сколько на планете существует женщин. 

— Не оправдывайся, — Нейт внезапно отошел от нее, и Клэр сумела нормально вдохнуть. 

Нейт быстро пересек пятиметровый лифт и встал у дверей, ожидая, когда они откроются. И только сейчас он понял, что они уже минут как пять стоят на одном месте. Раздраженный Бузолич ударил по панели с кнопками кулаком. Но несколько не рассчитал силы, и помятая панель с грохотом упала к его ногам. Не то чтобы дело было только в нем — до того как они зашли, лифт чинили. И сейчас должны были. Кто виноват, что у ремонтников тоже бывают обеды? 

— Что происходит? — тихий голос Клэр, остудил его пыл. 

Она, вероятно, интересовалась состоянием лифта, но Нейт не мог воспринимать ее сейчас в настолько буквальном смысле. Мысли витали где-то в зоне его честного имени, общественного мнения и одного дорогого и важного мнения в частности. 

— Я не знаю, Клэр. Я ничего не знаю, — Нейт опустился на пол лифта и, закрыв глаза, устало вздохнул. 

Она неуверенно подошла к нему и дотронулась до плеча. Бузолич вздрогнул от прикосновения ее холодных рук. 

— У тебя руки холодные, — тут же сообщил ей эту новость Нейт, забавно отдернувшись. 

Он затылком почувствовал, как она улыбается. Кто бы что ни говорил, но у него действительно были какие-то чувства, кроме дружеских, к этой смешливой яркой актрисе. Внутри как-то сразу потеплело от осознания того, что Клэр улыбалась из-за него. Он положил свою ладонь на руку Холт, которая все ещё держала ее у него на плече. 

— Как ты думаешь... — начала она, опустившись рядом с Нейтом. 

— О чем именно? — Бузолич чуть-чуть подвинулся и оперся спиной о стену, перетащив за собой Клэр под ее тихий смех. 

Она не была тяжелой, но изворачивалась, будто кусочек скользкого мыла. А ещё смеялась, смеялась, смеялась, и это сводило Нейта с ума — он не желал этому поддаваться. 

— Думаешь… — едва слышно продолжила Клэр, наматывая волосы на палец. — Думаешь, у нас бы могло бы что-нибудь, ну, получиться? Ведь у нас же была какая-то симпатия и... 

— Ты хотела бы того, что случилось в день знакомства? — резко прерывая ее неуверенную речь, спросил Нейт. 

На пару мгновений лифт погрузился в тишину. Странно, что свет работал, когда лифт — нет. Но Бузолич был точно уверен в том, что сейчас услышит отрицательный ответ, хотя в глубине души все же надеялся на... 

— Да, — ее шепот, отражающийся от металлических стен лифта, звучал напугано и в тоже время настолько облегчающе. И для Нейта, и для Клэр. 

— Что «да»? — неуверенно переспросил он — Нейт решил проверить, говорят ли они про одно и то же. 

— Да, я хочу заняться с тобой сексом в этом лифте, — в ее голосе прорезалась усмешка, — прямо сейчас. 

Внезапно мигнул свет. И ещё раз. И ещё. А на четвертый раз благополучно отключился. Впрочем, это были только на руку. Они все ещё сидели около дверей лифта и упирались спинами в стену. 

Откинув волосы, Клэр перекинула ногу и уселась на колени Нейту. Ее шаловливый язычок тут же проник в рот Нейта. Бузолич стал яростно отвечать на страстный поцелуй, одной рукой крепко перехватив ее за талию, а другой — задирая подол юбки. 

— Ты ни капли не изменилась, — прошептал Нейт, зарываясь в ее волосы. 

Тот же вишневый шампунь и мягкие руки. Это было удивительное, уникальное чувство, будто возвращение во времени. И Нейт готов был заплатить за него двойную цену. 

— Ты тоже, — потерлась щекой о его грудь Клэр. 

Руки Нейта заскользили по чуть влажным от пота бедрам Клэр и взбирались все выше. Приподнявшись на коленях, чтобы он смог задрать юбку, Холт провела языком по его шее. Оставив мокрую дорожку, она начала покусывать мочку его уха и томно задышала, лишая Нейта воли. Клэр гладила пресс Нейта, неимоверно напрягшийся от этих прикосновений, и неустанно заерзала на его коленях, то и дело, прижимаясь к вздувшейся ширинке джинсов. 

Сегодня Клэр не надела белья, что сложилось в ещё одну удачную случайность. Его пальцы дотронулись до ее влажной промежности. Проведя большим пальцем по ложбинке между половыми губами, Нейт аккуратно дотронулся до ее клитора, чем вызвал тяжелый вздох. Он ещё раз коснулся ее увеличившейся в размерах горошине клитора, заставив Клэр выгнуться ему на встречу. Сквозь тонкую ткань блузки и бюстгальтера, ее соски царапали грудь Бузолича. Осторожно, будто боясь причинить боль, Нейт ввел один палец во влагалище Клэр. Первый стон огласил лифт. Закусив губу, она старательно двигалась, буквально насаживаясь на его палец. 

Все это время ее руки боролись с ремнем Нейта. Наконец, пряжка поддалась напору Клэр, и ее ладошка проворно скользнула в его трусы. Поглаживая упругий член, Клэр немного натянула тонкую кожу, доводя Бузолича до полного возбуждения. 

Обнаженная Клэр была великолепна, а вот в таком можно сказать непотребном виде, — с задранной юбкой, в чуть смятой, распахнутой блузке, волосами, выбившимися из прически и повисшими влажными прядями вдоль пылающих щек, не спускающая с возбужденного Нейта пристального, полного желания взгляда, — она была не просто хороша, а возмутительно сексуальна. 

Внезапно Клэр соскользнула с его пальца и, стянув пониже трусы и джинсы парня, низко-низко нагнулась. Она с намеком выгнула бровь и медленно дотронулась губами до темно розовой головки члена. Проведя языком по часовой стрелке, Клэр подняла взгляд Нейта, который, прикрыв глаза, еле дышал. Клэр, помедлив, полностью заглотнула член, так что его головка упиралась ей в горло. И медленно начала поднимать голову, выпуская его изо рта. Так повторилось несколько раз. 

— Твоя игра в леденец мне нравится, — прохрипел Нейт, едва-едва сдерживаясь. 

Клэр усмехнулась и осторожно, пробуя на вкус, лизнула его яички. Она брала в рот одно, а пососав, — другое. Так продолжалось недолго, пока Нейт с глухим рыком не подхватил Клэр и, быстро раздвинув ее колени, грубо вошел в распаленное, истекающее смазкой влагалище, прочертил по его стенке головкой и приятно уткнулся в шейку матки, заставив Холт всхлипнуть и импульсивно стиснуть бедра. Она закрепилась ногами за его пояс и начала методично скользить, по ставшему вдруг таким скользким полу лифта. Клэр попыталась ухватиться за его волосы, но Нейт уклонился. 

Чтобы заглушить стоны Клэр, Нейт резко прижался к ее губам. В яростном порыве Холт укусила его за губу, а он — прикусил ее язык. Поцелуи заводили куда сильнее, чем сам процесс — казалось, что все их физическое желание сублимировалось именно в касаниях губ, сплетении языков и легких, взаимных укусов. 

Нейт вошел на всю глубину, и до боли сжав ногу Клэр, продолжал движение резкими толчками. Обхватив его за шею, Холт притянула голову Нейта к своей груди и, наконец, зарылась пальцами в его темные волосы. Сделав последний толчок и не уступив ни сантиметра, Нейт излился, находясь глубоко в ней. 

Наполненный вырвавшимся удовольствием стон парочки перекрыл грозный голос Джули Плек: 

— А мне все равно! Доставайте их оттуда, как хотите! Главное живыми, им ещё на читку, да и в сериале играть. Не покалечьте мои игрушки... Тьфу! Актеров! 

Она кричала что-то ещё и видимо кричала давно, но только занятые друг другом в темноте они не услышали этого. 

Сейчас они лежали рядом, на относительно грязном полу, но их это мало заботило. Клэр уткнулась в подмышку парня и боялась завести разговор, а Нейт обнимал ее и думал, как будет объяснять белесые следы на юбке. Почему-то Бузоличу казалось, что теперь это входит в его обязанности. 

— Нейт, — тихо позвала Клэр. 

— Что? — так же тихо отозвался Нейт. 

— Как-нибудь повторим? — задержав дыхание, спросила она. 

В темноте блеснула его белозубая усмешка. 

— Только не в лифте, — со смехом произнес Бузолич. 

— Почему? — Клэр передалось веселое настроение Нейта, и она неуверенно хихикнула. 

— Потому что после случившегося нас больше не оставят в лифте вдвоем, — усмехнулся Нейт и звонко чмокнул Клэр в золотистую макушку. 

— Вы их достанете или нет?! Были бы в моем сериале, я бы вас в первой же серии убила!


End file.
